A Beast, A Man, and A Mask
by Korfax
Summary: A history of the orgins of Majora, Fierce Deity, and early Termania.
1. The Beast and The Musician

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda, any of the characters, or Nintendo. Although I am a Fierce Deity addict.

* * *

A Beast, a man, and a Mask: A History of the Origins of Majora, The Fierce Deity, and current day Termania.

Majora: The Beast and The Musician

In the land of Termania, there was an ancient beast that had been there since the beginning of time. It was forever in a torment that had been doomed on it since the day it was conjured. The torment caused him extreme pain, yet it couldn't die. He would remain in his vale until a human showed up.

Now, the naiveté of humans caused them to believe that if you asked the beast of something, he would grant your wish. Men, Women, and Children came before the powerful monstrosity and made their demands, but they were wasting their time. The beast would devour them. As time passed, the humans learned that the beast was dangerous, and left him alone.

Yet one day, a musician arrived in the area and heard the wild legend of the beast. Intrigued, he went and found it.

"I will end your torment, not with dance, but with music." He began to play a song. The beast, overjoyed, got up and danced. They sang and danced for three days, when the beast finally died of exhaustion. Amazed, the people worshiped the musician as a God for defeating the terrible beast. The musician went to the beasts corpse and carved out its armor plates. He then made a mask from the plates, the mask that he named Majora. He left his people one day, taking the mask with him. He traveled the world, and when he died, the village he died in inherited Majora. When the musician died, the mask, free of the musician's grasp, gained a power of its own...

* * *

Yey!

Note: The original idea of the Beast and the Musician is not mine. It comes from the Legend of Zelda Japanese manga.


	2. Drums of War

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda, any of the characters, or Nintendo. Although I am a Fierce Deity addict.

* * *

A Beast, a Man, and a Mask: A History of the Origins of Majora, The Fierce Deity, and current day Termania.

Helix: The Drums of War

When the musician came and defeated the evil beast, the people, awed by his wits, revered him as a God. The musician was a humble man, and cared not for the attention given to him by the people. One night, he crept out of the village and went out into the wild country to live the life of a traveler.

The people were saddened by his departing, but soon discovered he left his instrument behind, a horn shaped as a double helix. They used the double helix as their tribe's symbol. Thus, the Helix tribe was born. At first they were a laid back people, but over time, the legend of the musician and his conquering of the beast became twisted.

They switched it so that instead of a lanky musician, he was a powerful warrior from the Wilds. He was clad in silver and black, with blue and red war paint on his face, and his instrument of pleasure was changed to an instrument of war. The double helix blade, as it was called, became the sovereign relic of the tribe. At a young age, their children would learn the martial arts and perfect their skills in battle. Soon, the Helix tribe became a might and fierce race, and they dubbed the might warrior The Fierce Deity.

The Helix began spreading, conquering smaller tribes until almost half of Termania belonged to them, from the shores of the Great Bay to the snow capped peaks. Eventually, they made their way into the canyons of the east. There, they encountered a tribe of religious zealots known as the Ikana. They believed in ancestor worship and praised the dead. They were a peaceful people, and welcomed the Helix. The Helix were tough, but they weren't stupid. They could see that the Ikana had a strong hold on their people. The people would fight and die to keep their beliefs alive. In this sense, the Helix and Ikana made an alliance.

Power has no limits. The Helix wanted to conquer all of the land. They reached the southern swamps and encountered the demonic Majora tribe. The evil tribe of witches and warlocks would not meet with the leaders of the Helix tribe, and instead sent their champion against the Helix army. The champion was adorned with the heads of recent corpses and bones of all sort, and wore Majora's Mask upon his head. He alone had the demonic power to slaughter most of the Helix army.

To counter this threat, the Helix called upon the Fierce Deity. The spirit of the musician appeared. He was ashamed at what the Helix had done to him, transforming him from a humble player into the bloodthirsty idol. In his rage, his mind was corrupted by the evil energy of Majora, and the Fierce Deity gained a physical form in the world. The evil powers of Majora had changed him. He now had no sense of things, he only felt pain, hatred, and fear. He took up his double Helix blade and met Majora's Champion on the battlefield. Sensing the extreme power of the Deity, the Mask totally possessed it's host and the two Gods clashed in an epic duel. The duel lasted for days, neither gaining an upper hand in the clash. Fierce Deity was driven by his hatred and Majora by his fear. He knew that if he was defeated, evil itself could be cleansed from the land. Finally, Fierce Deity defeated Majora. He harnessed the power in the Double Helix blade and launched an incredibly powerful wave of dark energy at Majora.

The powerful beam got a direct hit on the Majora. The energy exploded, causing the world to sunder. The land burned and the seas boiled. In the end, all life had been wiped out, and all that remained were small groups of lucky people and Fierce Deity. Amazingly, Majora's Mask survived the attack. The champion was disintegrated on impact. Fierce Deity took the mask and hid it in the abyss between the two realms of Hyrule and Termania. Then, in an attempt to save the rest of humanity, Fierce Deity killed himself. The physical form vanished, but the essence of The Deity was stored inside a mask…

* * *

Ooo sceery... R&R please!


	3. The Ordering of the World

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda, any of the characters, or Nintendo. Although I am a Fierce Deity addict.

* * *

A Beast, a Man, and a Mask: A History of the Origins of Majora, The Fierce Deity, and current day Termania.

Clock Town: The Ordering of the World

The Helix Tribe was one of the three major tribes. The other two, the Ikana and Majora tribes, also dominated old Termania. When the Fierce Deity and Majora clashed in the epic duel, the world was sundered. All three of the tribes were wiped off the face of the earth. Remnants of their people remained behind. The weapons and forts of the Helix, the graves of the Ikana, and the Majora's dark curse upon the swamps. These factors affected many of the worlds current beings.

In the swamps, the dark magic over the area mutated and deformed the creatures there, resulting in the Deku Baba and Deku Scrubs. The Deku Scrubs gained an intelligence and began to form small villages and orders. From these, the Scrubs evolved into monarchial race, having a King and his family rule the lesser pawns. The Deku Baba never evolved in intelligence. They remained mindless plant monsters that existed only to be a pest. Some creatures remained the same. The monkeys felt that the dark power was evil and avoided it. The evil resonating from the area drew the attention of two witches, Koume and Kotake. They journeyed to the swamp and harnessed the dark powers to enhance their potions and brews.

The Helix left their mark upon the people now known as the Gerudo and the Gorons. The Gerudo found Helix forts and weapons and used them to pirate the seas and be a general pain. They raided towns, butchering and looting everything and everyone. They made a pact that only women could be in the group, for they viewed men as inferior buffoons. Another race that inhabited the Great Bay, Zoras, were effected by the Gerudo. The Gerudo stole their eggs and killed Zoras who tried to stop them. They vandalized the Zora's eco system and polluted the waters they swam in. In an attempt to stop this, the Zoras created an army to fight the Gerudo threat. The two people struggled to gain an advantage over one another.

In the high northern mountains, The Gorons found black powder that the Helix had used to blast out chunks of the mountain in search of metals to make weapons and armor. They found out how to use it in small bombs and large kegs, using them to clear mountain passages and blow out ice that blocked their path. They also used it as a defense against the native Wolfos, who were an increasing threat. They would eat the Goron children, threatening the future of the race.

In the Ikana Canyons, the remaining Ikana priests sought to bring back the dead. They discovered a black art of re—animating the corpses of the dead. They wanted to bring back their dead king, so they used the magic on his dead body, and the others they could save. The magic worked. The dead king came back to life. However, he was not himself. He was outraged that the priests had awoken him from his eternal slumber, and slaughtered them where they stood. The new army of the dead journeyed back to Ikana. The temple of the dead had caved in during the explosion. The undead were grieved and they threw themselves into the well, attempting to destroy themselves. They could not drown themselves, because they had no need to breath. They wandered the eroded caverns of the well endlessly, until one day; they found an entrance to their old temple. The wandered in and discovered that only the entrance of the temple had been destroyed. They re-inhabited the place, and their king, Igos Du Ikana, sought to restore his ancient empire. He created a spirit warrior called the Garo. They guarded the canyon from outsiders who sought to disturb their peace. A paranormal researcher and his daughter, Pamela, ventured into the forsaken land. He conducted his research on the dead and spirits.

A small remnant tribe remained in the burning field. After the explosion, they realized surviving was going to be extremely dangerous. To protect themselves from the new dangers of the world, they build a fortress in the center of the field. They erected a giant clock in the middle as a tribute to the Gods for protecting them during the blast. People from all over came to live in this new town, making it diverse and different in every way. They soon created a Democratic government, having a mayor to rule to town. These events were the backbone of Termanian history, and led to its unique and diverse cultures.

* * *

Yey! All done. R&R please! 


End file.
